


Attack Of The Birds

by LuffyGirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: I was gonna put more character tags but it was too overwhelming, I'm not one to put so many tags for every single thing, Just family and friendship and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffyGirl/pseuds/LuffyGirl
Summary: Thatch wakes up from watch duty to find eight small birds around him, names them and… Oh, look they see Marco and they love him! (Rated T because I'm paranoid)





	Attack Of The Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone on AO3/Archive of Our Own! My name is LuffyGirl! Some of you may or may not know me from FanFiction.net but my username there is exactly same. I’m still not fully sure how this site works but please give me time to get the hang of things and to explore how everything is.
> 
> I do not yet know what I’ll be putting up here but this story is on FanFiction as well but has been edited and revised (because I wrote it in 2014). It took me a while to decide which story to first put on here and after careful consideration I decided on ‘Attack of the Birds’.
> 
> Do not be fooled by my username ‘LuffyGirl’. Almost all stories that I decide to put up here and write in the future will be about The Whitebeard Pirates and a certain pairing.
> 
> You can learn more about me in my profile (Please Read It) but I will say that I have over ten years of writing experience and with One Piece in general. However, I am still improving and learning new things every time I write and publish stories and with the reviews that help along the way.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy this story :)
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

It was a new day on the Moby Dick. Everybody was just starting to wake up including a certain fourth division commander up in the crow’s nest who was on watch duty. Was being the keyword since he fell asleep halfway through it.

Thatch stretched while yawning and then felt a peck on his forehead. He hummed in question as he sat up and out of nowhere, about eight small birds scurried away from him making Thatch yelp in surprise when he saw them.

“Where’d you all come from?!” He questioned now sitting against the wall of the crow’s nest.

All the birds just stared at him and then began chirping loudly making Thatch cover his ears.

“Be quiet! It’s too early for you birds! Wait… You guys aren’t Marco so I can actually shoo you away. … Go, shoo!” Thatch waved his arms at them and they flew away only to land on his hair as if it was a nest and Thatch stopped feeling slightly annoyed. “Get off my hair! It’s not a bird’s nest! Go away!” He said as he tried to shoo them away again.

The birds flew off Thatch (one pecked his forehead) but still stayed in front of him.

“You guys aren’t gonna leave anytime soon, are you?”

One bird chirped as if it understood him. 

“Guess there’s only one thing to do then.” He sighed. “Name you all and then put you guys in Marco’s room to annoy him! Alright, now let’s see…” Thatch observed each bird individually. “Hm… You’re white so I’m calling you Whitey.”

The bird chirped in excitement.

“You like it, huh? Good!” Thatch smiled and then looked at the next bird. “Now you can be- Ow! I don’t like y- Ow! Stop poking me! I’m calling you Meany! Or Pokey!” The bird pecked him once more. “That’s it, I’m calling you Pokey!”  The bird, now named ‘Pokey’ flew back to his spot as Thatch tended to his sort-of-messed-up hair. “Stupid bird.” He mumbled. “Alright, I’m just gonna name you guys the first thing I can think of. Whitey, Pokey… You’re Birdy, Sunny cuz you’re yellow, Sky cuz you’re blue. … Pidgey, Pinky since your wings have a hint of pink on them. And… Oreo!”

The bird chirped in question.

“You remind me of a cookie. Now…”

“Thatch.”

Said pirate flinched and turned around feeling awkward.

“What’re you doing?” Marco asked while sitting on the ledge of the crow’s nest in his hybrid form.

“Oh, Marco. I was just…”

“Where did those birds come from?”

“They were around me when I woke up.”

Marco didn’t believe him of course. “Uh, huh. And what were you planning on doing with them?”

Thatch just shrugged and turned back to the birds. “That big bad annoying blue bird is Marco. He’s mean like Pokey.”

Before Marco could say anything, the birds looked at him as if studying him and then huddled in a circle as if discussing something. Marco and Thatch sweat dropped at the scene.

“Marco, what’re they saying?” Thatch asked to tease him.

“I don’t know!” Marco scolded now sitting on the floor in full human form.

The birds then separated and looked at Marco again but this time in question. They looked at each other confused and Sky flew up to Marco who looked at the bird in question. Thatch just watched in amusement knowing what might be coming next.

Sky moved closer to Marco’s hand and then rubbed her head against it in a friendly manner and chirped. Next thing Marco knew, he was jumped by all the birds with love and affection. Meanwhile, Thatch just watched and laughed.

Poor Marco was trying to shoo the birds away but they kept going back on him. “Damn birds. Go away!” Pokey then pecked him on the forehead and Marco gestured for it to leave but it just bit his hand. “Thatch, stop laughing and tell them to get off me!”

“No way, they love you! Plus, I don’t speak bird!” Thatch laughed.

Marco groaned in annoyance and then just gave up as the birds claimed their own spots. Sky was lounging on his hair as if it were a nest. Whitey, Birdy and Sunny were on his lap. Pokey was on his left hand and Pinky on his left while Pidgey and Oreo were chilling out on the loose end of Marco’s waist scarf.

Thatch was laughing so hard that he could hardly breathe.

“Glad to see you’re all having fun.” Marco said clearly annoyed.

“Hey, Thatch have you seen…” Ace stopped midway when he spotted Marco surrounded by birds and then began laughing. “You found your second calling, Marco?!” He laughed.

“What second calling?! Get them off me before I throw them off!”

“Picture ti~me!” Thatch said taking out a camera from literally nowhere.

“Thatch, don’t you dare!”

*Click!* One of Marco with the birds.

“Give me that!”

*Click!* One of Marco getting ready to move.

*Click!* One of Marco with the birds flying off him while he moved closer to Thatch.

Thatch then tossed the camera to Ace who was now in the crow’s nest and caught the camera with ease.

*Click!* One of Marco making a flying leap towards Thatch while said person braces for impact.

*Click!* One cute shot of the birds watching the show.

“Ace, give me that!” Marco said running towards him. 

*Click!* One of an angry Marco.

Ace tossed the camera to Thatch and then moved at the last second causing Marco to miss and fall off over the crow’s nest. At the same moment, Thatch didn’t see the camera in time and missed it causing it to fall down towards the deck.

Marco reacted quickly by turning into his Phoenix form and flew back up to his two double trouble making friends.

On deck…

“I’m so bored!” Haruta whined.

“Play poker with us.” Vista suggested.

On the crow’s nest…

Before Marco could get closer to Thatch and Ace, the birds flew to the edge and sat on it looking at Marco.

 _‘Oh, no.’_  Marco thought. 

“Ooh, this is gonna be goo~d!” Thatch said clearly knowing what was coming next.

On deck…

“No, thanks.” Haruta said and then squinted when they saw something falling towards them. “What the…? In coming camera!”

Izo, Vista and Jozu looked at Haruta who now held a camera from who knows where.

“Where’d that come from?” Izo, Vista and Jozu asked in unison.

“Apparently from up there.” Haruta answered looking up at the crow’s nest.

Little did they know that there was currently a stare down between Marco and the birds before they finally made a move to fly towards him all at once. The second Marco saw them move, he took off and the birds immediately flew after him.

Izo, Jozu and Vista sweat dropped when they saw Marco being chased by eight small birds while Haruta laughed and took pictures.  _A lot_  of pictures.

 _‘I’m_ so _using this for blackmail.’_  Haruta thought evilly.  
  
“Hey, Haruta! We are  _so_  using this for blackmail!” Thatch said from the crow’s nest as if he read their mind.

“Yeah!” Ace agreed.

Hours later…

“Marco, what happened to the birds? Did they fly away?” Thatch asked.

Marco looked him in the eyes and answered. “I captured them and told one of the chefs to cook them for dinner.” He said with no emotion.

Thatch’s eyes widened as he lightly gasped in shock and just stood there unblinking.

Marco then smiled. “I’m kidding.” He said as he simply walked away from a too-shocked-to-move Thatch.

Shortly after Marco left, Ace came and noticed Thatch’s shocked state and waved his hand on front of his face. “Thatch?” Ace said slightly concerned and then snapped his fingers but received no reaction. “Hey! … We need a doctor over here!”

In a certain room on the ship, a certain first division commander was currently laughing to himself. Marco knew what he said was mean but he felt like Thatch deserved it after laughing at him instead of helping.

Earlier while Marco was being chased by the birds…

Marco eventually landed on deck returning to his human form but the birds kept following him which really got on his nerves. They followed him to his room, the kitchen, to Oyaji’s room. Heck, even the bathroom! And every time he passed by Thatch, all said person did was laugh which annoyed Marco even more.

If Marco was able to, he would burn those darn birds and give to them to Thatch saying they were something else making Thatch unknowingly cook his bird friends and serve them to everyone for dinner. He chuckled when he pictured Thatch crying over his feathered friends.

But being the ‘kind’ person he felt like being right now, he thought of something else. Marco will mess with Thatch later but for now he turned to the birds that were still following him.

“Since you all love following me so much, you can follow me to a much safer place.”

The birds chirped in question as Marco turned back into a Phoenix and then led them to an island that was nearby.

“You guys are going to stay here, understand?” Marco said watching them get settled as he got ready to leave but the birds moved towards him. “No, stay here! You can’t come with us! Look… When you guys get bigger you can find us and visit us again, o.k?”

The birds chirped in agreement and Marco backed away slowly making sure they didn’t follow him. He then quickly turned away running, turned into a Phoenix and flew off.

Maybe Marco had a soft spot for the birds after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this story as the first one published on here :) Sorry if there are any typos and all that jazz (OOC, small/big mistakes, etc… I’ll be putting this saying on most of my stories)
> 
> Fun Fact: Whitey, Pokey, Birdy, Sunny, Sky, Pidgey, Pinky and Oreo are the names of all the birds I’ve ever had in my life time so far. I got them in the order of their names. (However, since this story has been published on FanFiction in 2014, I’ve gotten another bird named Jewels (who passed too soon) and another named Angel. Oreo is still around and Angel is about two years old)
> 
> Fun Fact: I really love birds.
> 
> Fun Fact: You’re all in for a wild ride.
> 
> \----------
> 
> Thatch: “Tell me about it. So you finally decided to give this website a try, huh?”
> 
> Me: “Yup. It’s 2019 and I figured it’s time to try something new. Well, kind of the same but still new.”
> 
> Marco: “Good luck. Really.”
> 
> “I wish myself luck to.”
> 
> Please Review :)


End file.
